


Terror

by CoffeelessCat



Series: Gaster Blaster Flowey Monster [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Frisk is there, Did this start with a night terror?, Gen, In the middle of a Pacifist Route, Inspired by Fanart, Little Gaster cameo at beginning, More characters will appear by the way, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sporadic Updates, Still working out the timeline for this thing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, by the way, eventually, i think, just thought i'd let you know, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeelessCat/pseuds/CoffeelessCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Flowey took advantage of Sans' night terrors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terror

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first posted fanfic, and it's inspired by indulgenceahoy's work here: indulgenceahoy.tumblr.com/post/135621161897/please-pardon-me-but-im-just-going-to-copy-and
> 
> I'll put this here before I forget.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, and probably short(ish?).

Screams ring out in the chill air, shattering the stillness. Snow crunches underfoot as monsters make a mad dash for cover, many taking off into the woods. A high-pitched whine is heard before several buildings are blasted away.

Sans’ head shoots up and he whips around, gazing out the window of Grillby’s. A moment passes before he leaps out of the stool, past the other monsters and out the door.

_*the hell’s happening?!_

He keeps running, past the buildings, past the panic until he reaches the edge of town. A blur of color in the corner of his eye. He turns to face it as that unnatural whine fills the air.

And then-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dark.

Darker.

Yet darker.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His eye is flickering wildly, desperately trying to illuminate his surroundings.

**_< SANS…>_ **

“*wha-? who’s there?” His gaze darts around, yellow seeping into his eye.

_*that voice…_

**_< MY, MY. QUITE NERVOUS, AREN’T WE? OR PERHAPS JUST… FORGETFUL.>_ **

“*i-i don’t…” He freezes, his eyes black. “*you…”

**_< YES. ME.>_ **

Suddenly, the floor gives out from under him. With a startled cry, Sans falls into a blinding light.

 

* * *

 

Trees surrounding the path, snow crunching underfoot; a familiar setting.

_*no no no, please… not again…_

The river to his right, Papyrus just ahead. Talking to someone.

Sans opens his mouth to shout, to scream, to _get Papyrus away from them-_

**_SHING!_ **

Papyrus falls to his knees, a startled cry leaving him.

 

* * *

 

_Trees are blasted away in the fury of his attack. Snow hisses as flaming pieces strike the ground._

 

* * *

 

The snow turns gray, flecking the air as a sour taste rises at the back of his throat.

_Dust to dust, ashes to ashes…_

Sans blinks and suddenly he is standing in front of Papyrus.

Did he use a shortcut?

He can’t remember.

“S-SANS… ” Tears are gathered in Papyrus’ eyes and he has a look of _absolute betrayal_ that cuts Sans to the core.

“BROTHER…WHY?”

“*what?”

“I THOUGHT YOU’D ALWAYS BE THERE… THAT YOU’D ALWAYS HELP ME…”

“*i-i don’t… papyrus…”

But he is already gone, blown into dust.  

 

* * *

 

_“Get the hell away from them!” A familiar voice, spears raining down around him._

 

* * *

 

Sans falls to his knees, eyes glazed as he stares at Papyrus’ dust.

“*no...”

He reaches for his brother’s scarf before freezing.

_The knife is in his hands._

With a strangled cry he tosses away the knife, clutching his shirt where-

His breathing is ragged as he trembles, feeling absolutely sick.

_It really is-_

He had…

_-all of it, it’s-_

…killed Papyrus…

**_-my fault._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and let me know if there are any typos/grammatical errors!
> 
> Have a great day/night! <3


End file.
